elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Food
Food is a necessity for survival in Elona. You will periodically have to eat during your adventure to avoid the adverse affects of hunger. As you grow hungry, your speed will decrease. If you continue without eating, your character will reach the highest level of hunger possible ("Starving!" in the bottom left corner) and start losing HP every turn. If your HP reaches zero this way, you will starve to death. Aside from filling your belly, food affects your character's growth. For example, meat helps increase physical attributes, while vegetables help increase mental attributes. Herbs, on the other hand, can increase your rate of skill growth. If food is cooked, its positive effect can increase based on the level of success with which it was cooked, as well as the food's freshness. Eating rotten food will reduce the growth of all attributes (though any attributes it would increase may still receive a minor boost); if this causes it to fall below a certain threshold, then you will lose one point in that attribute. Rotten food given to an NPC (whether quest-related or not) might kill the NPC due to food poisoning, and this count as you have done it. If you have the ability to digest rotten food, which may be granted by wearing certain equipment, benefits are given as normal. Members of the Juere race have a free feat that slows digestion, meaning that you don't have to eat as often as members of other races. In 1.14, blessed food may gives you a temporary luck bonus and cursed food makes you ill/vomit. Stat gain is unaffected. Finding food Like most items, food can be found in dungeons, purchased in stores, received from quests, and so on. Some herbs may be found in the wilderness, although they usually aren't very filling or nutritious. Additionally, innkeepers will feed the player until "Bloated!" for a small price, although this has no nutritional benefits. As a convenient source for free food, the player can eat the bread sticks in the bakeries found in many towns, as well as the crops found in Yowyn. Eating food on display in town does not bother anyone or affect karma. You can also eat the corpses of the creatures you kill. The effects in this case differ depending on the type of monster you are eating. Some can harm you, while others can give you resistances or other useful effects. If you carry cargoes of food, your character will eat it whenever they become hungry while traveling the world map. Types of Food Herbs Herbs are little trickier to find than others. There are 3 guaranteed herbs in the The Mine in Vernis. Other ways to get these are from jobs and salary; You can also grow them yourself with a farm and the appropriate seeds. Herbs do not rot. * Alraunia - improves Charisma, Learning and ???. When given to your pet it has a chance to increase Dexterity, Learning and Charisma. * Curaria - improves Strength, Dexterity and Constitution. When given to your pet it will, for the first few, increase all stats by 1, but will eventually require two curarias to increase all stats by 1, then later 3, etc. * Mareilon - improves Strength, Magic, and Will. When given to your pet it has a chance to increase Magic and Will. * Morgia - improves Strength, Constitution and ???. When given to your pet, it has a chance to increase Strength, and Constitution. * Spenseweed - improves Dexterity, Perception and ???. When given to your pet, it has a chance to increase Strength, Dexterity and Perception. * Stomafillia - maximizes stomach. When given to your pet, it has a chance to increase Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Perception, Learning, Will, and Charisma. Fruits You get fruits by bashing fruit trees and picking them up after they fall, growing them at a farm, buying from food/goods vendors, as salary, and as job rewards. Api nuts are different; you don't find these from trees, but on ground. Another difference is that api nuts don't rot and are very light, so it would be good idea to keep these as "emergency food". * Aloe - improves Magic, Charisma. * Api nut - improves Dexterity, Learning, Magic. Does not rot. * Apple - improves Magic, Charisma. * Cherry - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Grape - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Guava - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Kiwi - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Lemon - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Qucche - improves Magic, Charisma. * Quwapana - * Rainbow fruit - improves Magic. * Strawberry - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Tangerine - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. Vegetables You can get vegetables by eating/stealing them from the ground in Yowyn, growing them at a farm, buying them from food/goods vendors, as salary, and as job rewards. All of the following can also be sacrificed to Kumiromi of Harvest, whether they are raw or have been cooked into meals. * Carrot - improves Learning, Will. * Cbocchi - improves Will. * Edible wild plant - improves Learning, Will. * Green pea - * Healthy leaf - improves Will. Does not rot. * Imo - improves Learning, Will. Does not rot. * Leccho - * Lettuce - improves Will. * Melon - * Radish - improves Learning, Will. * Sweet potato - improves Learning, Will. Prepared food These can be cooked from flour or raw noodle, purchased from food/goods vendors or a bakery, as salary, and as job rewards. From flour *'Fearsome bread' - *'Hard bread' - *'Walnut bread' - improves Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Learning. *'Flour (uncooked)' - *'Apple pie' - improves Learning. *'Sandwich' - improves Strength, Constitution, Dexterity. *'Croissant' - improves Strength. *'Croquette Sandwich' - *'Chocolate babka' - *'Melon Flavored bread ' - improves Strength, Constitution, Learning. From raw noodle *'Risky noodle' - *'Exhausted noodle' - improves Constitution *'Salad Pasta ' - *'Raw noodle (uncooked) ' - *'Udon ' - improves Constitution *'Soba ' - improves Constitution, Dexterity *'Peperoncino ' - improves Constitution *'Carbonara ' - *'Ramen ' - *'Meat Spaghetti' - Fish Fish can be gained by fishing, buying from food/goods vendors, as salary, and as job rewards. All of the following can also be sacrificed to Ehekatl of Luck, whether they are raw or have been cooked into meals. * Goldfish - Improves Dexterity * Bomb fish - Improves Dexterity. * Globefish - Improves Dexterity. * Moonfish - Improves Dexterity. * Seabream - Improves Learning. * Flatfish - Corpses Corpses are randomly dropped by slain enemies. The Anatomy skill increases the drop rate. There is also a generic "corpse" item sometimes sold by food vendors which is meat but grants no special benefit when eaten. Some may provide certain resistances when eaten, although "Normal" (##) is the most resistance one may gain this way. Misc *'Rabbit's tail' - Luck +1; rarely dropped by rabbits *'Fortune cookie' - Prints a random fortune message *'Egg of (name)' - Generally the same effects as eating the meat of the creature. Exception: <Little Sister> *'Seeds' - Not only edible, but oddly filling. Neither positive nor negative effects. *'Ration' - Does not rot, quite filling. Your starter cave has a few. *'Stick Bread' - Can be found on the ground in bakeries. Sometimes available for sale at general stores. *'Pop Corn' - Available in the Cyber Dome and sometimes general stores. Quest Rewards Category:Items